


So Where Does This Leave Us?

by lologoblens



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lologoblens/pseuds/lologoblens
Summary: It could have been just a nice, cozy night in with her best friend. But with the prosecco flowing, wine drunk Adora comes out all loose lips and lets out a declaration she had pretty much intended to never speak aloud.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 255





	So Where Does This Leave Us?

“So…where does this leave us...Adora? Are you even listening?”

“Huh… sorry no.” With that her best friend is laughing. At her. But what’s new? Well that isn’t totally fair, Catra usually lets Adora in on the joke. But now she isn’t laughing anymore, she isn’t laughing and…and her smirk is slipping. Oh crap, what were they talking about?

“Dude, are you okay? We don’t have to watch something if you’re not up for i- “ 

Quickly nipping that in the bud, not to mention the concerned little frown creasing the space between Catra’s eye brows Adora does what she can to snap herself back to this dimension. “No! Sorry, no, no I’m fine I just zoned out. I wanna hang out tonight just…uh just remind me what we were talking about?” Stupid Catra, stupid Catra’s eyes. They’re what got Adora into this puddle of awkward stuttering in the first place. It’s only been a couple weeks, alright like ten days, since they last saw each other. Since Adora last saw that dizzying combo of blue and gold. In person anyway, she would be embarrassed if anyone knew how much time she’d spent stalking her own Instagram these last ten days, looking at old photos of the two of them. How did Adora forget just how much they…sparkle! Jeez, sparkle? It’s true but…when did Adora get so…gooey, especially with Catra. Catra who would tease her mercilessly if she ever decided to share that sentiment. Catra who looked, honestly really pleased at Adora’s insistence they not cut this hang early. Catra who was…talking again, shit! Focus, Adora!

“Cool, um…” Catra hesitated.

“What?”

“Well I just wanted to say thanks, you know for making time for me tonight. I just- I know swapping from nights at the factory to the early mornings at the bakery has been really hard on you. Which like, fair you’re never gonna catch my ass setting an alarm for 4:30 in the damn morning. But just…I appreciate you hanging out with me on my night off, even though you work tomorrow. I’ve really missed you since you…since you left Horde Industrial. It’s fucking weird being there without you.” Typical Catra, refusing to make eye contact during any level of emotional intimacy, doesn’t see the smirk slowly start to make its way across her best friend’s face.

“Catra are you…are you saying that you like me?” Adora laughs, Catra laughs too but still shoves Adora down the couch away from her with a snort.

“I do not like you Adora.”

“You like me, you want to be friends with me forever, you-“

“Adora shut the fuck up and find the remote before I come to my senses and get out of here.” Adora rolls her eyes but her grin doesn’t fall, and she complies with the request. She knows that damn remote is around here somewhere and starts to dig around the mountain of throw pillows and blankets. “I still can’t believe you work at Bright Moon fucking Bakery now. It’s just so damn...wholesome and fucking typical Adora.”

Adora is frustrated and red in the face, now crawling on her knees to look under furniture. She knows she had that damn remote before Catra came in. “What? You know you like it, don’t think I haven’t seen you eat like, ten dozen of those tiny cupcakes from the bakery since you got here and-hey!” Catra freezes with one of the aforementioned treats halfway to her mouth.

“What? Are these not for me? See I just assumed these were a peace offering for me. You know for abandoning my ass with Mr. Hordak and his army of dummies.” Catra gives Adora a false innocent look, brimming with mischief.

“No, I mean yes. But- hey, I didn’t abandon you! I told you to apply with me! I could have put in a good word for you for that barista gig in the front of house. I can’t believe you wouldn’t even consider- “

“What waking up at the ass crack of dawn just to catch a few extra minutes with your ugly mug?” Adora ignores the deflection disguised as a slight and barrels ahead through this well-travelled territory. She knows Catra hates the dang Horde so she will die on this hill if she has to, but it’s all beside the point anyway.

“That you won’t even consider leaving, especially since you hate that job and that stupid factory which has what, like two windows in the whole building? One of which is in Hordak’s dang office. It’s so depressing in there! But what I really can’t believe is that you’ve been sitting on the remote this whole dang time and let me roll around on the floor like a damn cat!” She’s on her knees in front of the couch, hands on her hips and staring down Catra. And when Catra busts out in squeaky, adorable, belly laughs she knows she caught her and lets out a dramatic huff, waiting for the laughter to peter out.

“Alright Princess, hey you know that nickname actually makes for a great cat name, dibs! Anyway, as much as I love you sweaty, red faced and on your knees in front of me, get your ass on this couch and let’s pick some damn thing to watch! Now what I was saying like, twenty minutes ago is; there’s a new gay movie on Hulu something of a someone in Flames or whatever or some gay ass cartoon on Netflix that’s supposed to be really good too. So where does that leave us?” Adora flops down on the couch and shrugs, pulling the first of several bottles of wine the women are sure to make it through over the course of the evening towards her.

“You know you’re just gonna strong arm me into whatever you wanna watch and I don’t really care anyway, so your pick.” I’m just gonna be staring at you all night anyway. Jeez, really Adora? How are you gonna keep these feelings on lock if you can’t compartmentalize for like, one dang night?

Catra smirks and snatches the remote from Adora, “I heard this cartoon has hella rainbows, and you know I’m hella gay for rainbows. You gonna pour me a glass of that shit or do I just have to wrestle you for the bottle if I want some?”

Adora laughs and hands Catra a glass. Soon enough they’re snuggled up in a familiar, cozy position. See this is the thing about realizing you’ve been in love with someone basically your whole dang life. The once harmless intimacy, the casual touching, and soft comfort of their body suddenly feels dangerous. Adora can feel her heart beat heavy in her chest and her palms slick with sweat. Oh yeah, there is gonna need to be a lot of wine going down with this children’s cartoon tonight.

They’re four episodes in when Catra pauses so she can, “take a fucking leak, seriously Adora does it always have to be carbonated wine? I feel like I’m gonna pop.” 

Adora left on the couch alone giggles with a hiccup. If she wasn’t so faded, she’d be freaking out about having downed too much wine while laying across Catra’s lap with her fingers combing through her hair. Gosh that felt good. Adora giggles again at the thought. Another stress she has escaped is the fact that wine drunk Adora is notoriously loose lipped, and she has spent the entire night evading (with progressively less and less success as the bottles have gotten progressively emptier) thoughts about her dreamy best friend. About her thick, full curls like a wild mane around her sweetheart face all dusted with freckles, as they tickle her nose. About her gooey caramel center that she hides between this hot as hell tough dyke exterior, which she lets Adora see two glasses in as she gets emotional over a sweet little cartoon. Adora giggles and sighs, why does Catra have to be so loveable?

Catra chuckles and Adora looks up to see her leaning on the door frame. She loves this soft look Catra gives her in her most vulnerable, carefree moments. It makes all those memories extra soft and fuzzy and warm at the edges. Adora sighs again.

“How ya doing champ?” Catra walks back toward her, and Adora wonders if there’s an extra sway to her movements or if she’s the only one here who overindulged a bit tonight.

“How-How am I? I’m fucking great! I love wine and I love cartoons and I love- “Adora would have been embarrassed by the belch she lets out but it’s nothing Catra hasn’t heard before. And anyway, it’s earned her another cute, squeaky laugh. “I love it when you do that.”

Catra is smirking at her. Does she even know how hot that is? “What’s that Adora?”

“What’s what, what Catra?”

“You drunk dork, what’s this that you love when I do?”

“Why, you gonna do it again if I tell you?” Catra laughs again and it eggs Adora on. “Or” she sits up very serious like “are you gonna make sure it never happens again because 'I am Catra and I am much too refined to be doing…to be doing any of all that nonsense and silliness and such'.” Another hiccup.

“Hmm, maybe I’m just digging for praise while your drunk and vulnerable, you ever think of that? And I still have no idea what you’re talking about. Also why am I British in this impersonation?”

Adora shrugs, another hiccup, why does that keep happening. Duh, wine. “Because you’re so fancy.”

“Uh huh.”

“Fancy and cute.” Adora brightens, sitting up straight again, having slouched back against Catra. With a snap of her fingers, “That’s what you do!”

Catra is laughing at her again, still? Who knows? “Sorry Princess you lost me again, what am I doing.”

Adora’s serious face, a scrunched-up scowl, is undermined by her continued hiccupping. She makes herself laugh this time. “You’re always doing it, always, always, always gotta be just so cute!” It’s a testament to their friendship that Catra doesn’t slap her away when she boops her on the nose with this declaration.

If Adora wasn’t so toasted, she might have noticed just how flushed Catra got with that little declaration. “Alright drunkie, does this mean it’s time to put you to bed?”

Adora sighs, she’s too hot. She shoves off her old, gray sweat pants leaving her in just briefs and the old high school choir tee she stole from Catra many moons ago. Content once more she sighs again and leans sideways into the couch, still facing Catra next to her. Reveling in her friend’s soft laughter at her antics, she cracks on eye open and grins at her. 

“I love your laugh.” Even Adora can’t miss how pink Catra has gone now, she hiccups and sighs, again. “It’s so sweet, so cute. Ugh, just like you. I love you.”

“I-I love you too Adora. Come on let’s move this little love fest to the bed, you have to work early tomorrow.” Now Catra is sighing, sighing and avoiding eye contact. This is fucked up why is she trying to get up? This is not what tipsy Adora wants right now. She grabs Catra’s hands in both of her and pulls her back down. So soft, her nails always expertly manicured, painted jet black and filed to a point. Her “bad ass, bad girl claws” Adora had dubbed them on another drunken night spent together after Catra told her she’d been doing them herself since forever. Suddenly Adora is much more somber, and Catra’s energy has grown hesitant, unsure what is about to come out of her best friend next. Hopefully just another belch to lighten this suddenly heavy atmosphere. 

“No Catra, like I really love you.” Another boop on the nose, she definitely could never get away with that sober. Wouldn’t even dare try.

“And I really love you Adora, fuck why are you being so weird tonight. Can we just go brush-?”

Adora lets out a disgruntled noise and sing-songs, “You’re not listening.”

“Alight, alright, I’m, listening! You love me yes; I love you too. What are you like, trying to get me to give you a ride to work in the morning? If you let me put you to bed now, fine sure you’ve got it.”

Adora catches Catra’s gaze and locks on. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen Catra looks so nervous, but she has just enough prosecco left in her system to get this out. And some part of her knows; if she leaves this out there halfway now, she’ll never work herself up to do it all the way. So, she sobers herself up a bit with one last breath. “Catra I’m in love with you. Like in in love. Romantic love. Like, thought I could only find this dizzying feeling at the bottom of a bottle of wine but oh shit you just walked in the room and ten seconds ago I was dead ass sober and now I don’t know which way is up kind of love. Like you’re my north star kind of love. I just…” Adora doesn’t know what to make of Catra’s expression. She can read this woman better that herself most days, but she has never seen this look before. She finishes anyway, softer now that her steam has begun to quickly run out. “love you.”

It’s so quiet, the only sound is the ticking clock on the wall. In that minute of silent Adora finds her sobriety again and-oh holy dang, what has she done?

Catra lets out a sharp exhale through her nose and drops Adora’s hands like they’re hot coals. “Adora please tell me your fucking with me right now. Are you- are you fucking messing with me?” And now they’re both staring intently at the stupid beige carpet.

Uh-oh. “I-I- What? No Catra I-I wouldn’t! I’m not! I’m s-sorry.”

“How, how long?”

Now that’s thrown her. “How long what, sorry?”

“Have you felt…felt like…that, this, whatever? How long have you been harboring this- these- whatever! And not told me?”

“I mean…geez I don’t know Cat! Does it…is that important, right now?”

“Well, fuck Adora! Can you at least take like, a guess?” Okay, not the best possible reaction. Definitely not ideal. Sort of heart breaking really but at lease angry, defensive Catra is charted territory.

“I’m so sorry Catra. I just…I didn’t wake up one day feeling different. I just…” Adora sighs, remembering the day a week ago. Remembering the day, a week ago, having not seen Catra in only three days and how it felt like a lifetime, especially when their ongoing text chain revealed their schedules wouldn’t overlap for another week. She remembered how heartbroken she felt at that. The two hadn’t spent more than a week apart since Adora’s parents sent her to that equestrian summer camp before seventh grade. 

She remembered realizing that maybe it didn’t make sense, the way her heart broke then as she drove off in the back of her parent’s car and the way it felt like it was breaking now, feeling that way about a friend. She remembers talking to Glimmer and Bow when she got to work that morning and rambling on about these confusing feelings. She remembers rambling until she is telling them about the catalyst to her working through her sexuality being those nagging, reoccurring thoughts about what it might be like to kiss Catra. And she remembers that feeling of the rug pulling out from under her as she realized, that didn’t just make her gay, it made her gay and in love with her best friend. For over twelve years. Dang it all to heck!

“You just what?” Catra halted out impatiently, dragging Adora back into this horrible moment.

“I just woke up one day and interpreted the way I’ve always felt…differently I guess”

“Differently?”

“I mean…yeah.” Adora shrugs and swears the motion makes steam roll out of Catra’s ears.

“You just woke up and what? Thought about me and thought, hmm maybe if I just look at Catra from this angle instead she’ll look less like a friend and more like a potential love interest? What the fuck Adora? Why would you...?”

“Yeah, I mean I guess that’s sort of… and um…then I sort of freaked and talked about it to basically anyone who would listen”

Catra snorted, “Anyone but me you mean.” Adora winced at the sting of those words. 

“Catra” Adora’s voice broke. “I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry. I- I know you don’t like folks knowing like, intimate details about you. I mean I didn’t totally think about it that way at the time. I was just trying to sort through, through all this confusing shit in my head and.... We were talking you know, about me and, and it wasn’t really about you. I don’t like, expect you to reciprocate and I didn’t- I didn’t talk to anyone about like, anything you’ve shared with me, I swear! I mean obviously this is all about you, I’m starting to feel like so much more of my world is about you than I ever realized but…I just I felt like I was going nuts! You’re my best friend, please just please don’t be mad! I’m sorry I know; I mean I don’t feel like I’m even making sense I-I- I only wanted-” When had she started crying? Ugh, Catra had it right, avoiding being vulnerable wherever possible. It really is the worst. Now Adora was just ugly crying and ranting, making more of a fool of herself than she ever had in her whole dang life.

“I’m not mad. Jeez Adora, can you give me just a little bit of credit here? You just dropped a bit of a bombshell here and I’m just…adjusting” Catra said, voice has grown small and her eyes are still downcast.

“Okay…okay, good, well. Thanks. For not being mad I mean and…and we never have to talk about this again, I mean if you don’t want. And- and nothing has to change if you don’t want either and-and I’ll be so, so nice to any partner you ever bring around and we can just be best friends. I love being your best friend! And I mean, I can compartmentalize and…and carry this and it’ll be fine. Better than fine! You don’t have to worry, I promise. And I mean we are best friends; I hope we’re best friends. Oh jeez, ugh I’m so sorry! I’ll never get sleepy wine drunk around you again. No more wine at all, I clearly should not be allowed. I’m sober now, that’s definitely for the best, my liv- “

“Holy fuck Adora can you just shut up?” Catra’s voice and eyes were stormy. And Adora wasn’t the only one crying. Crap she made Catra cry. Oh jeez, what a wreck of a best friend she turned out to be!

“I-I, yeah. Sorry.” 

“And can you fucking stop apologizing for loving me?” Yeah, definitely crying, had Adora ever heard Catra’s voice break like that? Probably not, oh jeez.

“Sorr-”

“Damn it Adora I swear!” Yeah, definitely stormy still.

“I just…I don’t know what to say.” Adora’s head Is in her hands and she wishes the world would stop spinning, just for a second. She honestly can’t say if it’s the remaining buzz from bottle and half of prosecco spinning things around and around and…or if it’s the emotional whirlwind sucking her in.

“No shit.” Another humorless snort from Catra.

“So where does this leave us?” 

And Catra is laughing, Catra is laughing and even with her living room swimming around her, which she can scarcely see past the tears welling in her eyes, and even through this hailstorm of messed up emotions she had brought down on them both, Adora falls in love all over again. Stupid Catra and her stupid squeaky, endearing laughter. Adora just wishes she was in on the Joke this time.

“Where does this leave us? Where does this- damn Adora do you even know how many times I- “A frustrated groan and then...nothing. Just more dark chuckling under her breath.

“How many times you…what? Catra, come on please just…communicate with me here. Please, please don’t shut me out.” Adora hates the whiny edge to her voice, but, she supposes, begging can do that.

“Oh, because you’re such a communication wizard over there. With your fucking drunken declaration of love!”

“Okay that’s…fair. That’s totally fair. I’m just scared Catra.”

“Yeah, so am I Adora.” She sighs. And Adora doesn’t dare say it out loud but she wonders again, where does this leave them? “Vulnerability sucks, it sucks and I’m bad at it and…it just never used to be as hard with you. And then one day…one day you flounced out of your front door all happy smiles and fucking golden rays of sunshine and…and for the first time there was something I couldn’t tell you. Which means there was something, for the first time since we met, that I couldn’t tell anyone and-and- “Another groan, jeez this was awful. Adora never meant- wait what…

“Catra…what are you saying?” Adora was not watering this seed of hope that planted itself in her chest at those words. She didn’t deserve to. Any yet…with all these tears flowing…it started to grow anyway.

“I’m saying, Adora, that-that I’ve been in love with you since we were teenagers, longer even and, and I was too terrified to tell you. And now, now maybe you’re in love with me too but you can’t even tell me that sober and you keep apologizing for it and what the fuck Adora? Talking about me bringing other girls around? That’s so fucking twisted Adora. You’re supposedly in love with me but you’re ready to let me go before I’ve even had a single damned second to digest the news?

“I just keep thinking, fucking hell. I mean I just keep having the thought if you just woke up one day feeling the way you’ve always felt but magically saw all those feelings differently what’s to stop you from w-waking up t-to-tomorrow” Oh jeez Adora really fucked this up, Catra doesn’t cry. Adora’s not sure she’s ever seen Catra cry. Catra doesn’t cry, she gets teary and then she yells until her misty eyes are all dried up. So why…why is she here on Adora’s couch…doing both? Because stupid Adora can’t communicate her feelings like a healthy adult, that’s why. “and see them the same way you always did. What’s to stop you from not wanting me in the morning, when you’re all sobered up? What’s to stop you from just fucking completely obliterating my heart?”

“Catra I…I know I fucked this up.” When Catra laughs Adora knows she’s the butt of the joke this time, knows she deserves it. She braves a hand on Catra’s shoulder. Catra tenses but doesn’t pull away. “But Catra I’m-I’ll always want you.”

Adora searches, reaches, grapples for eye contact, catching first blue with her own blue and then the gold. Those stupid, beautiful eyes unlike anyone else’s. She hates herself for the heartbreak she sees there. Hates even more that Catra can’t seem to bear to hold her gaze as she spits out, “Not the way that I want you, Adora.”

So where does this leave them?

Leaving one hand on Catra’s arm, clinging to her like it could save her from drowning in all these emotions, Adora drops her head to her other hand. She sighs, goddess they’re going to run out of oxygen I this room soon if they keep all this sighing. “Catra I-I made a mistake,” Catra snorts her laughter. “I never should have told you…all of this two bottles deep and while I was still making peace with these feelings myself but I…”

Catra doesn’t speak but Adora feels the other woman’s gaze on her and looks up to meet her eyes. They really are stupidly beautiful. Okay, deep breath, you started this Adora, you gotta see it through. “I am totally confident in this love for you.” Catra takes a deep stuttering breath and Adora, sensing her love relaxing just a touch, moves to hold her face in her hands and wipes away the freshest of her tears. Buoyed by Catra grabbing her hands in her own, keeping them there on her cheeks, Adora pushes forward. Nothing left to lose. “I know…I know I made it sound cavalier and spontaneous and out of nowhere, this-this reconciliation of my feelings. And in some ways maybe it was, I mean I’ve spent the last week obsessing over when exactly I went from five years old and loving you in that pure, kiddish way to twenty years later and loving you with every good and passionate part of myself. I keep running through every sign I ignored on this path to loving you like…like this. I mean I knew I was an expert compartmentalizer but dang…”

Both women let out a watery chuckle but Adora doesn’t let them linger too long. “But for all the obvious signs I missed what it really took was just missing you. I missed you so much after three days of being done with Horde, and I didn’t miss you like a friend. I missed you like a lover.” Catra’s eyes have closed and Adora leans forward until their foreheads rest against each other and they can feel their labored breath intermingle. It’s so intimate she could pass out. She doesn’t, thank goodness. “I wish I was braver. I wish I had given into the part of myself that wanted to show up on your doorstep with flowers you could give me crap over spending too much money on” this earned her a grin, and she savored it, let it power her through this dang speech. “and declare for you my undying love. But I’m scared, and insecure. The thought that kept gripping me was just…what if? What if you didn’t want me like I want you? What if I had to watch you fall in love with someone else, knowing how I feel about you? What if I made it too weird and ruined a lifetime of the best thing that will ever happened to me?

“So, I chose, I chose to be scared and to cling desperately to what I know and love and already had. I see now I chose wrong. That it could never be right to be anything but radically honest with you, because I’ll never trust anyone like I trust you. I’ll never love anyone like I love you. And I do Catra, silly, drunken confession aside. I love you so, so much. And I will consider myself endlessly lucky if you want me, even a fraction of how much I want you.”

The two sit and breath each other in for a little bit after Adora finishes, slowly catching their breath and just…feeling. Slowly Catra flutters her eyes open. “I-I’m sorry I yelled at you for telling me you loved me.”

Adora laughs, and it makes her feel free and alive and happy. “Aw Catra, if I’d had time to emotionally prepare for your reaction…that’s probably what I would have prepared for.”

Catra grins and somehow manages to shove Adora without letting her move so much as an inch away from her. “Holy fuck shut up Adora. Goddess above help me. I was saying, I’m sorry I yelled at you. I’ve just spent so many years knowing and hiding from how I felt, hearing you say what I’ve wished and wished to hear you say…shit Adora I just…panicked. I recognize too, that it really wasn’t fair to question you for like, not telling me sooner and about how long when I’ve been sitting on this shit for like, ten years.”

“Holy wow! You’re right, wow my girlfriend is such hypocrite!” Uh-oh…girlfriend? Just have to push your luck as hard as possible, don’t ya Adora? Oh, yeah there’s that sexy face with the smirking and the single lifted brow! Dang!

“Girlfriend, though you’d just slip that in? You’re almost smooth over there Princess.”

“Um, yikes! Girlfriend? Did I say girlfriend?”

“What, you don’t think I’d make a good girlfriend Adora?”

“Okay Catra! The fake pouting thing doesn’t really work if you’re still smirking!”

“Whatever girlfriend, can I take you to bed already?”

Grinning, they climb off the couch, brush their teeth, and crawl into Adora’s bed. They're both quiet, just..reveling in this love. Neither dropping their smile until they’ve fallen asleep. But before they do Adora blessedly has the sense to pull out her phone.

Adora 12:07am  
Heyyyy Bow so um, I know it’s like the last possible second but if you could cover for me tomorrow, I would owe you one! Big! Favor!

Bow 12:09am  
Ughhh, are you okay?? Why are you even awake rn if you’re supposed to open??

Adora 12:10am  
Ummm…locking it down?

Bow 12:11am  
???

Adora 12:11am  
Sooooo….Catra is like….my gf now? Surprise! Literally just finished DTR  
Plz plz plz  
Bow??

Bow 12:18am  
OMG  
OMGOMGOMG  
STAY HOME  
OMG  
BUT YOU OWE ME  
AND WHAT YOU OWE ME IS DEETS  
GET TO OUR NEXT SHIIFT TOGETHER 15 MINUTES EARLY  
WITH COFFEE  
NO  
MAKE IT 30 MINUTES  
AND I’M BRINGING GLIMMER  
OMG  
STOP READING THESE  
GO PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR NEW GF  
OMG  
LUV U  
U 2 ARE SO QT

Adora 12:21am  
Deal!  
Love you!  
And Catra  
lol

Bow 12:23am  
OMG  
SHT UP IM GONNA CRY  
TOOOO CUUUTE!!!  
GO 2 BED  
I certainly need to…ugh u rlly do owe me  
LOVE U

“Adora, fuck who are you texting, I’m sleepy!”

“Sorry babe, it’s just Bow.”

“Babe?” Catra’s tone shifts quickly from whining to predatory.

“Yeah...?”

“No, I mean…you’re calling me babe? Aww, Adora are you blushing?”

“How can you even see that in the dark? Why are your eyes so dang strong? Is babe not…if you don’t like it, I don’t have to! It just kind of…slipped.” Adora bites her lip, still nervous to upset this blissful balance they’ve found.

“No, no babe is good. Babe is great.” Adora sighs in relief and snuggles back into Catra. “Uh, why are you texting Bow now though?”

“Oh uh…he’s gonna cover my shift. If you’re not busy tomorrow I though we could…” Adora shrugs, somehow still nervous, as if they’re making plans for the very first time.

“Hey babe?”

Adora grins, “Yes Catra?”

Catra snorts, “Um it’s babe now actually.”

“Can you feel my eyes rolling Catra?

“Okay, okay but in all seriousness, does this mean I can take you out to brunch tomorrow?”

“What like a date?” Duh, Adora, jeez. She wishes she could say she was flirting, but really she’s just still stunned.

“Duh Adora.”

“Cool, yeah, let’s date. Ooo, first date!” Catra chuckles, jeez what a beautiful sound.

The two are quiet for a moment but neither truly begins to drift off when, “Hey babe?”

“Yes Catra?”

“I’m sleepy.” She truly sounds it this time.

“That’s convenient as I’m pretty sure sleep is the plan now, babe.”

“But babe!”

“Goddess above Catra, are you whining at me?”

“Well its just…” Adora waits (kind of) patiently. “You haven’t given me a goodnight kiss.”

“Oh gosh, really?” Adora, blushing deep red, feels rather than sees Catra’s nod. “Well I’ll just have to rectify that immediately!” 

And they do. And it is all magic and passion and love and fireworks and promises and reasons to stay up all night making up for lost time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! This is the first fic I've written in like, ten years. I'm just so gay for these fucking Cartoon Lesbians!!


End file.
